A Time for Us
by AshsNewMoon
Summary: Soul is haunted by a nightmare that could predict his future if he can't learn to control his anger fueled by the cursed black blood. What of Maka? Will Soul be able to trust her and let her into his world? It all falls to them and their choices. (Rated T for language) Soul's POV
1. Chapter 1

I had no idea where I was but I knew I was terrified. I couldn't see anything and every time I tried to look around it felt like a thousand hands were snapping my neck forward and making me look down. There was a scream. A scream that curdled my blood and made my muscles tense. I knew that voice all too well and I'd heard that scream far more than I should have to not know the owner.

Maka…

Where was she?! I would find her if it meant breaking every bone in my body to reach her. I began to fight whoever was holding me captive. The only trouble was I wasn't hitting anything and I couldn't figure out why I wasn't able to go anywhere. I became frantic.

"Maka!" I yelled as loudly as I could as I continued to fight for freedom of some kind.

"Soul!" My name! She was screaming my name, begging me to help, and I couldn't do anything.

"Hold on!" I snarled in desperation. And then it happened. I heard her scream as loud as she could only to be cut off abruptly. Then silence; save for the audible thud from the other room.

"NOOO!" I don't know how it happened but I was finally released. My heart pounded in fear as I bolted into what I assumed was the other room. The darkness of this place was unbearable. The air was still…everything was still. I caught the scent of blood.

"Maka?!" I was met with silence. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my boot struck something solid on the floor. I dropped down beside it and reached my hands out. I felt around and felt something familiar…one of Maka's classic pigtails.

'No…Please…No!' I reached under her ear and placed my fingers against her neck. No pulse. None at all… My partner was gone. I felt everything inside me die. I picked up her lifeless body and cradled it against me. Burying my face into her hair I felt the tears come. To die in such a place…This wasn't meant to be. We…We were supposed to become…

"Tragic isn't it?" A voice hissed in sarcasm. My eyes snapped open.

"What?!" I tried to yell but what came out was a voice I didn't recognize. The other voice just chuckled darkly.

"You know, you're the cause of this. It's a shame to think that girl would still be alive if it weren't for you." It taunted me. I held Maka's body tighter against me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I snapped. I felt a cold presence behind me whisper in my ear.

"You're nothing but a demon…A monster… You will kill her." And then I was shoved forward.

* * *

I sat up quickly and opened my eyes. My breathing was ragged and I was drenched in sweat. I looked around the room. My room. It was a dream. No, a nightmare. I breathed a sigh of relief and raked my hand through my hair.

"Damnit…" I cursed and glanced over at my alarm clock. 4:30 a.m. Fantastic… Well I wasn't getting back to sleep after that one. I stood up and grabbed a pair of boxers, pants, and a shirt and headed to the bathroom Maka and I shared. I needed a shower after that terror. I couldn't help but wonder what my nightmare meant.

'I would be the one to kill her?' I clenched my teeth. That would never happen. I would gladly take my own life before I ever hurt her.

I glanced at myself in the bathroom mirror. A monster? I grinned and looked at my sharp teeth. Yeah, I could believe that one. I ran my hand absent mindedly over my scar and turned on the shower. I took off my old boxers and waited until the water warmed and stepped into its calming embrace. I just stood there and let the water rush over face and back. My thoughts remained on my nightmare.

'What did it mean?' Why was I even thinking that? I knew what it meant. That much was obvious. It meant I would be a paranoid mess for the next few fights and I wouldn't let my guard down. It meant I wasn't leaving Maka's side. And most importantly, it meant I probably worried too much. I had just started washing my hair when I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Soul?" I flinched…Had I woke her up?

"Yeah?"

"Are…Are you ok?" Funny she asks me that one.

"I'm alright. What's up?" I could tell something wasn't right from the sound of her voice.

"I got really scared…I felt your soul wavelength in panic and it woke me up. I take it something happened? I only ask because you wouldn't normally be up this early…" I leaned my forehead against the cold tiles of our shower. Of course she would sense something like that.

"I just had a bad dream is all Maka; no worries." I said lightly. I wasn't telling her what the dream was about. No way in hell.

Instead of giving me a response Maka decided the best course of action was to just come into the bathroom. While I was showering. Separated only by the thin piece of plastic that was our shower curtain. Thank Lord Death it wasn't one of those see through ones…

"Maka?! What the hell?! Get out!" I yelled frantically. She still didn't say anything as I listened to her footsteps go over to the toilet and I'm assuming sit down.

"Soul… What was your dream about?" I was about to snap at her again but her voice sounded off… Like she was worried. I took a deep breath; I couldn't tell her.

"Why is it important?" my voice was quiet and I cursed it. Now she would know that something was really up.

"If the dream was important enough to make you get out of bed, it had to be serious." She had me on that one…I was the one who could, and most of the time did, sleep through anything. I clenched my teeth tightly; making my gums throb.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sternly. I didn't mean for my voice to sound so rough but it was early in the morning and she was really starting to piss me off.

"Soul-"

"Just drop it alright?!" I snapped. Instantly regretting how I'd let my anger get the best of me. All I heard on the other side was silence and quick shuffling, and then the door slammed shut.

_'Way to go Soul…' _My thoughts only pissed me off more. I shut off the water; shampoo had been rinsed out a while ago. Grabbed my towel and dried myself off quickly and slipped on my clothes. I glanced one last time in the mirror and couldn't believe how different I looked…The person who looked at me earlier was a tired teenager. The person looking at me now with a scowl plastered on their face was a real devil…

_'You're doing well Soul…' _The voice of the little demon rose in the back of my thoughts.

Hatred seethed through me and I ran out of the bathroom and back to the sanctuary of my room. I slammed my door shut and leaned against it. When I got angry I turned into a completely different person. I would let that little bastard win and I'd be back in the black and red room. I needed help… Recently I'd been doing ridiculous amounts of exercise to take the edge off my anger and to fight back against my madness. Black*Star had been slapping me on the shoulder every day in class complementing me on how I'd finally come to my senses of wanting to look more like him. I smirked, we were both equals as far as build went now…That's how bad I'd become…

'_I've gotta see Stein today…' _I wouldn't let that bastard win…


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't expect Maka to be in much of a forgiving mood so I stayed in my room; did my exercises, got my things ready for school, and headed down to the kitchen to make us breakfast. I owed her that much for being such a dick earlier.

To my surprise, Maka was already sitting at the table with two servings of breakfast made. She was reading a magazine of some kind and twirling her fork around in the syrupy goodness.

"There you are lazy. I made you some French toast." She acted as if nothing had happened between us. I mean… I could tell from her voice that she seemed a little nervous. Was I the cause of her being nervous? Did I scare her?

I sighed and sat down beside her, waiting for her to look up. It took her a minute but she finally met my crimson eyes with her emerald ones.

"Do you need something Soul?" she asked quietly. I shook my head and sighed.

"Listen Maka, I…I'm sorry that I keep snapping at you the way I do…I just get so angry sometimes…" I looked to the floor as though it was the most interesting thing I'd ever seen. I didn't like having to apologize for losing my temper…It made me feel so weak.

I felt Maka's hand touch mine very gently, almost like she was afraid to do so.

"Soul… It's ok. I understand that you've had a lot of stress lately… I can see that, we are partners after all…And we kind of live together so good luck trying to hide your feelings from me." She smiled at me and I felt my face warm slightly. Why did she have to be so girly sometimes? Normally I just counted her as one of the dudes because she hated doing anything that made her seem like a princess.

"Yeah…alright." I broke the connection of our hands because it started to feel a little awkward. I mean we were not in battle so it was unnecessary.

"So are we cool Maka?" I asked with a smirk.

"Totally." She gave me thumbs up and I grinned wickedly at her.

"Alright bookworm, you ready for class?" She nodded eagerly and followed me out of our apartment.

It was a sweet pad provided by the school to the student partners. Any normal human would've shunned the idea of a teenage boy and girl living together, but this is just how they ran things at the DWMA. We had to be in contact all the time so that nothing could potentially affect our soul wavelength. I don't really understand it much myself, I just think Lord Death is a big perv and finds enjoyment in watching all of us struggle with our hormones.

I grabbed my bike and handed the helmet to Maka. She gave me a look that said she wasn't happy with the decision. I smirked.

"Maka, cool guys don't let their hair get messed up by helmets." She and I both knew this was just my excuse for not going out and buying another one. I can't help it, those things are expensive! It also doesn't help that I can't bring myself to remember to do so.

"Soul, cool guys wear helmets so that someone doesn't have to come behind them after an accident and scrape their brains off the asphalt." I cringed at that thought and she smiled sweetly at me, knowing she'd won the argument.

"Alright fine, I'll buy one after the next mission! Geez…" I grumbled under my breath. Her smile only got wider and I looked away as I got on the bike and revved it to life. I loved my motorcycle even if it initially came from my parents' house. It was the best gift they'd ever given me…Hell, it was really the only gift they'd given me and it was originally gifted in hopes that I'd crash it and end up dead. Or at least that's how I saw it. My parents and I don't see eye to eye, never have honestly. Regardless this bike is what got me here and I really can't be more grateful to it for that one.

The ride to school was short and as usual Maka and I spent it in silence save for the usual 'Soul, slow down' or 'Soul, watch outs' that Maka always gave me. Just let me drive! Next time I'd let her do and we'd see how far we got! Not really, if I let her drive my bike we would both be dead…no questions asked. We arrived at the school with 15 minutes to spare before first period and that's were Maka and I split to go and talk to our friends.

"Soul! How are you today?! Not as great as I of course!" Black*Star…my dearest pain in the ass friend a guy could as for.

"I'm good Star, I kinda screwed up with M over there but whatever." I shrugged and glanced toward Maka who was talking to Black*Star and Kid's partners, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Black*Star slapped me on the back really hard and made me clench my teeth as a flash of anger hit me.

"Oh don't worry about her! She'll come around! They always do!" He cackled loudly.

"Dude, it wasn't Maka's fault, I was the idiot." I don't know why but it always made me mad the way Black*Star would sometimes refer to girls. I know he didn't mean it, but all the same, it still was just another thing that would get under my skin.

"Whatever to you mean Soul?" The calm, collected voice of Death the Kid suddenly came from behind me.

"Ah, it's really nothing guys…I've just been having a lot of anger issues lately as you guys well know." They both nodded their heads at me.

"Well, this morning I really snapped at Maka, I didn't call her anything mean but I was still really harsh…Shit like that can get under her skin and could potentially make some hassle in our wavelength and that can't happen." Black*Star gave me a dumb look before shouting.

"Come on man! The angrier you get the better of a fighter you are!"

"On contraire my blue friend, if Soul cannot be calm and collected in the battle field we would all be screwed. I suggest you either take this up with my father or Dr. Stein." Kid retorted. He gave me a wicked stare down with those creepy yellow eyes of his.

"Listen, that was the plan, alright? I'm not an idiot…I know when I need help. I know Maka has been worried about me lately and I don't want her to know that I'm seriously struggling with the issue of the black blood so could you guys just kinda keep her distracted for me? I won't be in first period; I'm going to Stein's." They both nodded and surprisingly Star didn't have anything he wanted to add to the situation. The first bell rang signaling that the students needed to head to class. Stein didn't have a class first period so instead of taking the stairs to class I walked down the hall to the nurse's office to find Stein.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the whole issue with Medusa blew over Stein and Marie had gone about redecorating the place…Well, Stein had… Marie just followed him around like a lost puppy. It got rather annoying sometimes, but the professor didn't seem to notice. Either way there were hints of stitching starting to appear everywhere inside and on the door of the office. I absentmindedly rubbed the same patterning of my scar. I felt a slight twinge of pain from the damaged tissue underneath. I would always feel a little pain from it since Ragnarok's blade had pierced deep enough to hit the nerves, it was worth it though. So long as I kept my meister safe…nothing else mattered.

I knocked on the door and waited to be accepted in. I heard a loud crash that made me grit my teeth nervously before Stein stuck his head out the door.

"Well hello there Soul. What brings you here today?" I glanced up and down the hallway.

"I need to talk to ya about something…Can I come in? Maybe you can help me." Stein nodded his head at me and opened the door. I took a seat on the bed and noticed that from the last time I'd been there it was easier to get up on. I'd gotten taller. Fantastic…Before long I'd have to give up my hoodie for good… I loved this thing, and it was already too small in the arms and shoulders… I just couldn't let it go so easily. Stein broke me from my thoughts.

"What did you need Soul?" I looked up at those creepy yet kind eyes before sighing and looking away ashamed.

"Soul…you're not coming here to ask me about condoms are you?" I turned my head back to him so sharply I popped my neck.

"OW! What?! Why would you think that?!" I rubbed my neck and felt my face warm about a thousand degrees.

"Easy, you're a teenage boy and it's not uncommon for you to be having sexual desires especially with Maka-" I cut him off.

"Listen man, I don't have desires, well I do but-For Death's sake that's not why I'm here! And no way in hell would it ever be with tiny tits!" Stein had no emotion on his face as always as he looked at me. My face probably matched my eyes by this point.

"Then what's the problem? I'll do my best to answer your questions and help you out if I can." I glared at him and took a minute to calm down before answering.

"Well…It's about the black blood honestly." I heard Stein intake a breath sharply.

"Go on." He inclined.

"For the past few months I've been having those dreams of course that I told you about…You know, the ones where I'm coming out of Maka's body?" Stein nodded and I continued. "Alright, so I'm having some new symptoms and I had a dream that really messed with my head last night. I've been getting really irritable and I'm having some serious issues with controlling my anger…especially around Maka…" I said the last part quietly because I was truly ashamed of myself for how I kept attacking her with the smallest things. Stein just continued to listen.

"And the dream, Soul?" I looked down.

"Right… Last night I had a dream that I couldn't save her, and I kept hearing this voice call me a monster and say it was my fault… There was darkness everywhere, which usually is a sign to me for the black blood, either that or the black and red room." I hadn't told anybody about the little demon… I knew he was there because of the black blood but he was my issue and I could normally control him if I wanted too…mostly the little bastard was just plain annoying.

I watched Stein take off his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So you're having anger issues, huh?" I nodded at him.

"Soul that's not a very good sign I'm afraid, it's a stage of stepping into madness as I'm sure you guessed." I didn't want him to say that…Of course I'd guessed that…I just didn't want to hear it, let alone accept it.

"What can I do?" I hated the fact that my voice trembled slightly when I asked this. I know that fear only fueled madness but right now I was a little afraid. Would I become too risky to be kept here at the DWMA? This place saved me from the hell I'd once called home. What about Maka? She couldn't just find another partner…Well I guess she could…she's brilliant afterall and could match a wavelength with anybody I guess. What did she need me for?

"Knock it off Soul." I looked up at Stein confused.

"What?"

"Your thoughts…It's making your wavelength act crazy. I can tell what you're thinking and you better knock it off. There are plenty of things you can do, it will be difficult, and I'm not saying it won't be, but you have options." Stein placed his glasses back on his nose and gave me a cold look. I looked away again.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You better be; you have a place here with friends and people who care about you. Don't think they'd give up on you so easily." He walked behind me to the medicine cabinet. I watched him turn his screw as he examined the different concoctions of medicines the cabinet held. He finally selected one and brought it back to me.

"Alright, this is normally something I give to people who suffer from depression. You need to relax more and let your brain turn off the triggers that make you angry. This can help. I want to see how well it works for you; you'll take one ever morning. If you don't notice a change start taking it at night as well. Come back in a month and tell me how it works out for you." I nodded and took the container from his hand. Great, now I need pills to be normal… I turned for the door.

"And Soul, one more thing, try to do things that make you happy and keep you in a good mood. You need to become strong mentally so that if you have a flare up in your temper you can easily control it with better thoughts." This made a lot more sense to me than taking some stupid pill.

"Cool, I can try that…what do you suggest?" Stein gave me one of his slightly mad smiles.

"I suggest you try getting Maka involved. Since she seems to be on the constant receiving end of your temper she needs to also be there to help you resolve it. " I cringed at the thought of having to get the bookworm in the middle of my business.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya." I pushed my way out the door and headed up to second period. Tonight after school was going to be a fun one… I was going to tell her what was going on with me instead of always apologizing for something I could only hope to control. It was my job as her weapon to protect her at all cost… why did it seem like I was the one who needed protected from this? At least I was trying to help myself. I would fight the madness no matter what would happen to me… I couldn't let myself hurt Maka anymore than I had. I wouldn't let that nightmare become a reality. Damnit, if Stein said I needed her to help me control myself then I would ask her. I just need to get over my damn pride and let her in…


	4. Chapter 4

The day continued on as it did everyday with nothing special happening. Maka didn't even seem to notice that I wasn't in class during first class, or if she did she hadn't said anything to me about it. It was really strange because she's always harping on me about school. She is always so hard on herself about succeeding and being the best and she wants me to try to do as well as her so we can be the greatest team the DWMA had ever seen. It can be really frustrating being around her sometimes, especially when she gets like that. So the fact she wasn't even batting an eyelash at the fact a skipped worried me a little.

After school we rode home in silence and the entire way I contemplated how I was going to talk to her. I figured the best time would be after dinner, it was my turn to cook so it would give me some extra time to gather my thoughts. We arrived at our apartment and I parked my bike in the garage. Maka gave me my helmet and I strapped it onto the handlebars then we headed into our home. Well it really was to us, I mean Maka didn't want to live at her place with her nutcase father and I…I never had a place to call home…At least not until I joined the DWMA. It's sad to think but our small, student issued apartment was the only place I really felt comfortable at.

"Hey Soul, I'm going to head up to my room and do my homework." Maka once again broke me from my thoughts. I nodded at her and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully and gave me a funny look before replying with "Surprise me Soul." I hated when she did that…It's hard enough figuring out what I wanted…it was ten times harder making food for Maka. It doesn't help that we have a vast difference in pallet as far as deciding what tastes good.

"You might regret that bookworm…" Maka stuck her tongue out at me.

"If I regret it I might just have to 'chop' you." Her smile returned and I gave her my toothy grin in response.

"Not gonna happen Maka" She just waved me off before replying with a "We'll see about that one." I watched her continue up the stairs to the bedrooms and smirked. I moved my lazy frame off the doorway and walked into the kitchen; pondering once again what to make. I felt something warm brush up against my leg and nip my ankle; I jumped.

"What the hell?!" I looked down and saw Blair. She really pissed me off when she just randomly showed up here. Couldn't she fucking find her own place to stay?!

"Wow, somebody is a little jumpy I'd say!" She mewed at me.

"Jumpy? You scared the piss outta me Blair! You don't ever make your presence known until it's convenient for you or you want something! What the fuck do you want anyway?!" It was happening again; I felt my blood boiling with a hatred that quite honestly scared the shit out of me.

"Soul you're so touchy lately; all I did was come into the kitchen and be a cat." She transformed into her human self. Which of course meant she was naked. Like always. This wasn't helping me at all.

"Or do you like me better like this?" She purred seductively at me and proceeded to grab my shoulders and pin me to the refrigerator.

"Blair, get the hell off me damnit!" I felt my temples start pounding as my heart rate increased. I mean come on, she really is sexy, and I'm still a teenage boy. All the same, I was still pissed off and the nip on my ankle was starting to sting a little, only making the tension hit me harder. This made me too dangerous to be around, I knew that. I gritted my teeth and forcefully shoved Blair off me. I heard a crash and focused my attention to where the sound came from. Everything stopped. I'd thrown her way too hard… At the base of one of the now broken kitchen chairs laid Blair, bleeding from a cut caused by the splintered wood of the chair. Probably from the pain, she had reverted back to her cat form and she was lying unconscious.

'_Shit…What have I done!?'_ I ran over to her with a rag.

'_No…please no…_' I checked her pulse and immediately breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the familiar thump of a heartbeat. I picked her up and started running up the stairs to our bathroom when I was met by Maka at the top of the staircase.

"Soul? I heard a crash, are you-" She saw Blair in my arms and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What happened?! Is she ok?!" I brushed past her and ran into the bathroom; Maka on my heels.

"Soul! Answer me!" I laid Blair down on the counter; my hands were shaking with rage.

"I don't fucking know if she's ok! BACK OFF MAKA! Stop trying to be in everyone's fucking business all the damn time!" I looked down at my hands, now balled into white knuckled fists and panicked. I looked up at my partner. She was crying and shaking with what I now knew for sure was fear…She was afraid of me…

"Maka…I…" She ran past me and scooped Blair up in her arms and grabbed a towel, then ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and finally I heard the slamming of our front door.

I collapsed to the ground and furiously punched the tiled floors; shattering one of them and making the knuckles on my right hand bleed.

"I hate you!" I screamed at myself. The empty house didn't respond and I fisted my hands through my hair in anger.

_Keep going Evans… _

_Your rage is so divine…_

_You monster…_

_You wonderful monster… _

The voice of the devil ripped through my skull with the harsh words of truth… I laid down on the cool floor in the fetal position, still holding my head.

'_Stay sane,_ _Soul_' I bit my lip hard and felt blood well up in my mouth from my serrated teeth. My head was pounding with words of hate.

"Stop it!" I growled. I had to get control. The only one who could control my madness was me. The only one who could stop the rage of the black blood would always be me. Hadn't Stein said that I needed to make my mind stronger? I had to. For me…but most importantly for Maka…

_Stop fighting me stupid boy…_

_Let me take control…_

_I will give you power…_

_True power…_

"My true power will be kicking your ass." I snarled. Everything around me was growing darker… I was slipping into unconsciousness…I'd felt this many times before…I didn't care…At least the demons of my mind couldn't control me when I was asleep. True I came face to face with them whenever I slept but at least my anger would stay with me in the world of nightmares… Covered in blood, I felt myself slip silently into the blackness of sleep upon the bathroom floor…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys, Ash here. :p I'm really impressed that you guys enjoy my writing. ~ I haven't written stories in years and to be completely truthful, I feel like I've lost my touch. I will update this fanfic as often as possible and I love hearing what you all have to say about the work! It amazes me how many people are actually enjoying it! 0-0

Thanks again,

**Ash.**

* * *

When I woke up I noticed two things. The first being that I was lying in my bed, the second that my lip hurt like a bitch. I gingerly touched my bottom lip and flinched.

"Ow, what did I-" And then it all hit me. Where the hell was Maka?! Was Blair ok?! How did I end up in my bed?! The last thing I remembered was blacking out from my rage attack. Oh, and I bit my lip pretty damn hard with my razor teeth… I didn't wanna know what that looked like… Most importantly I knew one thing…I was a fucking monster.

I brought my bandaged hand up and covered my eyes. Wait, bandaged hand? I looked around the dark room. Had Maka really carried me back here and taken care of me? Especially after what I had done? I dropped my shoulders and sighed. Pulling my body out of bed I noticed that my head was still kind of pounding with a normal headache. At least it was normal though, no voices calling to me and what not. I took a minute of just standing to clear my head before I walked out of my room and headed over to Maka's closed door.

I raised my hand to knock and just stayed frozen there. Was I ready to face her? I noticed my hand was shaking but I ignored it and knocked. Silence. Was she asleep? Or was she even here? My heart was pounding with both nervousness and uncertainty.

"Hey…Maka?" The voice that escaped me was not the cool guy I tried to be. This 'Soul Eater' sounded like a caged animal. A whimper at best; I didn't care though… None of that mattered to me right now.

I sighed when I realized she either was ignoring me or wasn't there. I slumped my shoulders and started walking away when I heard a thud from the inside of the room. I froze and turned around.

"Maka?" I tried once more, and heard shuffling.

"Hold on Soul…" She definitely didn't sound alright. I closed my eyes in defeat and walked back to the door while I waited for her to allow me into her room. I heard more rattling and shuffling around. Maka wasn't known for making messes… Why was it taking her so long to answer? I rested my head against the cold door to help clear my head.

"Alright…Come in…" I hesitated for a minute before I opened the door and walked into the dark room. How late was it anyway? I kept my head down because I couldn't look her in the eyes…

"H-how's Blair?" I stammered slightly… I needed to find out first the most important question laying heavy on my mind. Nervous to discover the outcome of our furry roommate, I started fidgeting with the bandage on my right hand to keep me distracted.

"She'll be fine…I took her to Stein and she needed a few stitches on her shoulder but that was it…He gave her some medicine and she's resting on the couch downstairs." I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…I thought I'd really fucking messed her up…" I heard Maka tsk at my language choice.

"Soul…Please don't cuss… " I still couldn't meet her eyes so I just nodded.

"Sorry…and sorry… I'm so sorry for earlier… I…What I was initially going to talk to you about tonight-" Maka cut me off.

"I know Soul…Stein told me about the black blood affecting you… He told me about the anger and the unstableness… I obviously got to witness one of the worst attacks tonight." I felt my knees shake… It bothered me so much that I had lost control so severely and quickly in one night. Especially the fact that I'd lashed out and hurt someone…what would I have done if that had been Maka? I shook my head in disgust by my betraying thoughts.

"Maka…I'm really sorry that I felt like I couldn't tell you…I'm just…I'm not good at telling people about my problems… I keep them to myself." I heard Maka shift on the bed and stand up. I finally looked up at her and watched her come over to me. Even with the fact that only Maka's nightlight shone through the room I could still see her almost perfectly. Her hair was down from its usual tails and she was wearing her pajamas. The light was soft around her and she really looked…pretty. As odd as that sounds. I mean, it was Maka… She was a girl but she was one of the guys…

"Soul…you should know by now that I will listen to anything you have to say…You're my partner and if something is bothering you I want to know so I can help you… I need to be honest with you…You scared me tonight…I was really afraid of you…" I felt my heart clinch at those words. That was the one thing I never wanted to hear her say…Even though I'd seen the fear with my own eyes it was still awful to hear her admit it to me.

She stepped closer to me and I took my usual step back. I didn't like it when people invaded my personal space, especially her… I don't know why but it always made me feel awkward if we were not in battle. She seemed a little upset by my movement.

"Soul…I need you to close your eyes for me." I searched her green orbs for some kind of hint behind her request.

"What for? Why do you need me to close my eyes?" She just looked down and even though the lighting was bad I could still tell that she was blushing. Her voice turned more serious.

"Just do it." I didn't trust this idea because it was so unlike Maka… She didn't do weird shit like that by making me unaware of her intentions. Maka was a very analytical type of person, she hated surprises because they couldn't be planned, so the fact that she was making me do this without telling me her plan was strange. I'd done so many awful things tonight that I really didn't need to make the situation work. Really what I needed most was to fix whatever damage I'd caused between me and my meister. So even though I didn't trust what she was asking me to do, I still would listen to what she wanted of me to try and regain the trust she used to have in our partnership. I gave her one final look of distaste before shutting my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was the sound of her struggling with something. Then I felt the warmness of her body heat radiating off her skin as she got close to me once again. I stayed still because I was still royally confused by her actions. I shivered when I felt her hands run up my chest and slowly made their way to the sides of my face. My heart started pounding. Why was she doing this? And most importantly why was I reacting to it? More than anything I wanted to push her away but I stayed still. I owed her this much.

"I'm sorry Soul." I felt her pull the sides of my face down and then my lips met hers. I snapped my eyes open. Screw what she had said about keeping them closed. The first thing I felt was the pain from my bitten lip but it felt good in a strange way, I felt my face get hotter than white flame. The pain in my lips wasn't important right now, what was weird was the fact that she was kissing me?! Why?! I brought my hands up on her shoulders in an effort to push her off. She stayed firm and deepened our kiss. My lips began to tremble and I closed my eyes again as the pain melted into an odd pleasure. She tasted like sweet honey…and I wanted more … I devoured the kiss to get as much of her taste as I possibly could.

My heart felt like it was trying to escape my chest and everything seemed alright in that moment. Then I remembered.

_This is Maka stupid, wake up_!

I furrowed my brow at my thoughts and opened my eyes once more before pushing Maka off me. My face was flushed and my blood was pounding under my skin with each thump of my heart.

Something was off. That taste of honey was still there… and it was slipping down my throat. I felt my vision start to blur slightly… Whether I would like to accept it or not, the fact still remained… Maka had drugged me… I fell to my knees and slowly slipped back into unconsciousness for the second time that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! A kiss. Well...yeah... Still! Kind of a kiss I guess. :p


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heya! ;) Just letting you know about this chapter a little before you read! I know you all are very smart and will easily be able to pick this up but just in case, this is what's going on.

When Soul and his demon think talk? back and forth the demon will look like

sfjsflsfjlsfjslf

and Soul will look like

'aldjfslfjslf'

Just letting you know! Yay Gibberish!

* * *

I had to be dreaming… I glanced around at my surroundings and could only see darkness. My ears were ringing with the sound of my blood pumping through my veins. The constant drumming made me painfully aware that I was still alive. I was floating in a deep ocean of shadows… Then the voice of my demon filtered through my web of nightmares. It was faint at first but quickly grew into a constant annoyance. Like a fucking bug that won't leave you alone…

_Soul… _

_'I'm not talking to you right now' _

_Then who are you having this discussion with stupid boy _

_'Shut the hell up… You're the reason I'm in this fucking mess in the first place' _

_Now don't be hateful. You put yourself in this predicament _

_'What do you mean by that?! You're the one who keeps flaring up my temper!'_ I felt my temples throb.

_But you're the one who allows yourself to get taken over like that…_ The voice taunted. I ignored it this time. Maybe if I did that the demon would leave me alone. The demon had proven an actual point on this one; I was still allowing myself to get taken over by its influence. The ignoring worked for the most part, but of course I could only be so lucky.

_I see your meister doesn't trust you_. I clenched my fist and felt heat rise in my cheeks.

_'She does trust me… She's just worried for me is all…'_ I thought it more for myself than to prove a point. Maka had to trust me still… I'd seen the fear clearly on her face and it would remain permanently etched in my memories.

_That's why she drugged us right? She couldn't kiss you because she cares for you in any way after all. Don't kid yourself on that one._ I heard the demon laugh at me and I bared my fangs in the darkness.

_'I'm not… I don't like her like that anyways.' _My thoughts were sharp and my heart dropped when I argued this. No matter what, it really did hurt to hear the demon say that. Even though I don't like Maka in that way, hearing that the only way she would kiss me was to force a drug down my throat was still a blow to my pride as a man.

_Sure you don't… You're awful protective of somebody you don't have any feelings for _

_'She's my partner…I'll protect her with my dying breath. It's my job as her weapon to do so'_ I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. Through all of this madness I'd been struggling with I'd really screwed up with Maka. In the end my life doesn't matter. She is the meister and I'm just a weapon. As long as she's alive to train weapons to become death scythes everything will be fine.

_I'm happy to see that you understand that your life is pointless… That's good Soul…_ I heard a mad laugh that forced a tremor down my spine.

_It's time to wake up now, naïve boy…Try not to kill her…That comes later in our grand finale…_

* * *

The pounding in my head from that lovely encounter with the demon had really been the drug wearing off… Every part of my body felt weighted; especially my damn head. I raked my hand through my white hair and rubbed at my aching temples.

I shook my head slightly and instantly regretted the decision.

"Shit…" I moaned as the pain rushed through me in waves. I waited until it died down to its standard dull ache and opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy around the edges and my senses were completely dulled. As my eyes slowly came back into focus I suddenly realized I wasn't in my room. This room was pink and disgustingly cute. Why was I in Maka's room? My brain finally caught up with the rest of my system enough to also realize I was in her bed.

I stood up and held the edge of the bed frame for support just in case as I returned to as normal as I was going to get. When I felt secure I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back and was rewarded by sunlight attacking my crimson orbs.

"Mother fucker!" I snapped as I dropped to my knees rubbing the fucking flash burn the freaky sun had given me. I heard the door to Maka's room open after my outburst.

"Soul?" I blinked a few times in pain before standing up and turning to face Maka.

"Yeah, that's me." I gave a small grin. She didn't return my fake smile; she just continued to watch me from the safety of the doorway. I felt the warmness return to my cheeks as I looked at her stern face and all I could think about was how that face had been so different from last night. Last night…

"Maka…You drugged-" She looked away and cut me off.

"I had to. I'm really sorry Soul… It was for the best." I watched as her face turned a few shades of red.

"What do you mean 'for the best'?" I grumbled, maintaining the slight temper this was causing me.

"I gave you an enzyme that reacts with the medicine you're going to be taking. An enzyme will increase the reaction rate to the medication to help control whatever the black blood is doing do you." It made sense I guess but one thing still bugged me about it…

"Why did you kiss me to give it to me?" She started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and I saw the blush spread across her cheeks again.

"S-Stein told me to give it to you like that because he said you probably w-wouldn't agree to take it on your own." She stuttered slightly. I shook my head in disgust at her words. Wouldn't agree to take it? Whatever Stein. I wanted to be free from this torture as soon as possible.

_'Why did you think I would refuse?' _I couldn't think of any good reason at all. As if to answer my question, Maka chimed in with more information.

"Apparently, that enzyme does more than what he told me. Stein said it was slightly experimental…" She said the last part really quietly… Like she didn't want me to hear the magic words that could potentially kill me… Experimental? Really?! Fuck no I wouldn't have agreed to this!

"What did you and Stein do to me Maka?!" I growled. She backed away quickly and I reined myself in and slowly counted to ten and let the flare up of anger die down.

"What else did Stein say?" I said through my teeth.

"That's the thing Soul… He said we would find out…" I felt my mouth drop open as I glared at her.

"You let that screw ball test an experimental drug on me and you have no fucking idea what it's going to do to me?!" I cried out.

"Soul! Stop using that terrible language and calm down! I can't stand it when you use those words!" She looked at me sternly.

"Maka if I fuc- want to say a word-" I froze. I literally couldn't say fuck out loud.

What. What? Did she?!

I instantly felt myself go into a deep calmness for no reason what so ever.

She had. Maka had controlled what I had done.

"No way! This was the secret to that medicine?!" I snapped. Maka just stood there wide eyed. As if she couldn't believe it.

'Yeah, you and me both'

"Soul… sit down on the bed." I glared daggers at her as I felt an unbearable pull react in my nerves that forced me over to the bed and I sat down.

"I'm sorry…" She placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Soul. I had no idea-" I stood up and stomped angrily out the door of her bedroom.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit bookworm."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I love seeing the reviews you all give me! It encourages me to write more and I'm happy to see that everyone is enjoying this story so far! I promise people, we are getting to cutie scenes soon! ;) Promise!

Keep reviewing! I'll do my best to respond!

Also, tell me things you'd like to see! It helps me gather ideas to write awesome things!

Thanks,

Ash

* * *

I was so damn frustrated that I couldn't even process my thoughts on what was happening. Maka could control anything I ever did. What a life. If she seriously wished it she could do absolutely anything to me. Without a doubt I was officially beyond pissed. Maka had betrayed me.

I dug through my closet and pulled out some track pants and a tank. I changed quickly, and slipped on my tennis shoes and ran out the door. I needed to run. Really I just wanted to escape from all of this. The one thing I hated more than anything was someone having control over me… That's the main reason I ran away from home so long ago. I don't like it when people tell me what to do. I'd accepted the fact that Maka had drugged me but what I could never accept was the fact that I was now nothing more than her fucking dog. I'd lost my freedom when she'd agreed to the poison Stein had offered her to use against me. This was all her fault. I wouldn't forgive this lightly.

After I'd been running for a bit I noticed that my head had been so foggy with thoughts of betrayal that I'd forgotten to grab my headphones.

"Son of a bitch…" I mumbled under my breath… Oh well… I wasn't going back to the apartment. I know if I did I would say or do something that I didn't mean. The air was chilly tonight meaning the first hints of winter were finally starting to come in. I love the winter season. The cold always allowed me to do my best thinking since not a lot of people liked being out in freezing temperatures.

My anticipation for the winter was suddenly pushed to the back of my mind when I heard footsteps running up fast behind me.

"SOUL!" That voice. That annoyingly loud voice of my best friend made my ears ring and I stopped running to turn and see him. Black*Star's hair was all pushed under a beanie and he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey Black*Star." I raised my hand up to high five him and was rewarded with him trying to amputate my hand with how hard he slapped it.

"Damn dude, that fucking hurt!" Black*Star cackled beside me.

"Going for a run weakling?!" He proclaimed snidely.

"Obviously idiot…I just needed to clear my head is all." I caressed my hand. Luckily, I hadn't raised the bandaged one up or I might've dropped to the ground from pain.

"Why? You ok? I mean I understand that you have moments of weakness in my godly presence so I can listen to the problems of my loyal subjects if I must." I just glared at him. This kinda shit always pissed me off. I already explained how I hated being controlled, I equally detested when people believed they were better than somebody else. This was just Star's personality though so I knew nothing I said about it would get through his thick skull.

"It's nothing really Star…Things are just shaky between me and Maka is all." I balled my hands into fists as the thought of her controlling me came back.

"Eh, bitches be crazy man." He slapped me on the shoulder. I shrugged him off and stepped away to glare at my best friend.

'Bitches be crazy? He did not just call Maka a bitch did he?!' Just because I was royally pissed off at Maka didn't mean I thought she was a bitch. Not ever.

"Dude, that's not cool at all. Why would you say that about Maka?" I snapped. Black*Star crossed his arms and glared right back at me.

"I was just saying all girls are crazy not just Maka. Chill out." He smirked. He thought this was fucking funny?! I might've hated my family more than anything in the entire world but my mom taught me to be respectful to girls…Without really thinking it through I pushed Black*Star up against the side of a building.

"Don't ever refer to another girl as a bitch. Do you understand?!" I shook him when I asked if he understood. Black*Star didn't even seem fazed by my threat. He was more surprised that I had actually shoved him against a wall than anything. Instead of giving me a threat back or a lecture Black*Star just started laughing at me then patted my arms to have me release him.

"Dude I didn't know you were such a pussy! If you don't want me to say that around you then I won't. Geez Soul!" He really did think this was a joke. I gritted my teeth and felt my anger snap. Shit…

I let him go and felt myself chuckle dryly…

"Really you piece of shit? You think this is a fucking joke?! I'm serious; don't ever call another girl a bitch." I seethed. I felt the blood boiling under my skin as the darkness flowed through my veins. I must've looked terrifying because Star took one glance at my face and froze. Black*Star was not the type to get scared by anything… What did my face look like?

"Soul?! What's wrong with you?!" He yelled at me. I just laughed and shoved him so hard against the wall that I heard a crack.

"You called Maka a bitch…Remember dumbass?" I snarled at him and watched in pleasure as he shuddered in fear. He quickly regained his composure and dropped to the ground, kicking his leg out and knocking me off my feet. My head collided with the concrete and whatever anger had been possessing me dissipated as the pain hit me. He stood above me and held his fist up threateningly.

"Soul… don't ever do that again… Next time I will take you out. Don't be stupid, I'm stronger than you and you know it." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts and walked back toward his apartment he shared with Tsubaki.

'Calm down…' I took a deep breath and waited for the hatred pass. Had I really given into my madness all because Star had called Maka a bitch? Hearing any man call a girl that pissed me off but hearing it directed to Maka made me want to repeatedly beat Stars' face in with a brick…

I picked myself off the ground and brushed off the dirt on my pants. I gingerly felt the back of my head and discovered the small knot forming from the fall. Somehow I would have to make it up to Black*Star… I'd meant what I said…I just didn't want the curse to be the one to fight my battles for me. That was way too intense… Something bad could've easily happened between my best friend and me.

I wasn't really in the mood to run anymore so I decided to go back home. I wasn't ready to necessarily have a long conversation with Maka but I figured it was better than trying to think of ways to talk to Black*Star. Maybe I really did need to be controlled… Even the idea of that made me shake my head in discontent. Was I really that bad? I mean with what just happened between me and Star…I wouldn't have been able to come out of that without Black*Stars kick. I'd literally let myself fall into madness from how angry I had gotten… I'd turned into a demon myself in that moment…

If having Maka control my every move would prevent me from losing myself completely then it was worth it. I would much rather be controlled than not exist. I instantly regretted how awful I'd acted towards her… All she wanted to do was help and she didn't know what the side effects would be. She just wanted me better and I'd spat in her face… The one I should be angry with is Professor Stein… Not Maka.

"I'm such a dick." I muttered to myself before entering the apartment. Maka deserved an apology from me… I wouldn't keep hurting her like this…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Thanks for everything guys! I'm happy everyone has confidence in me writing this story! It's so great hearing from everybody! Please keep**

**reviewing! It really does help! ;) **

**You guys are Awesome! **

* * *

When I walked into our home I was met by the sweet scent of peppermint and chocolate. The wonderful aroma was coming from the kitchen and of course tempted me to see what was up. I found Maka sitting at the table with a book and a cup of hot chocolate. I felt the corner of my mouth rise slightly. I knocked slightly on the counter and watched her jump and toss her book on the table as she turned to meet my eyes. Her hand went to her chest and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Soul you scared me!" I shrugged and muttered "Sorry." as I made my way over to the table. I slumped into a chair opposite of her met her emerald orbs. She gave me a slight smile and pushed her cup of hot chocolate towards me; she'd been stirring it with a peppermint stick. At least that explained why it smelled awesome in here.

"Would you like some? I know its cold outside." She averted her gaze from me and started messing with the ends of her hair. I could tell she was just trying to make conversation. She didn't know what to say either…At least I wasn't the only one…

I shook my head no and gathered my courage, but before I could say anything Maka spoke up. She was so quiet that at first I had to lean in slightly to catch everything she was saying.

"Soul… I'm so sorry… It's my fault…I shouldn't have ever listened to Stein and-" I silenced her by reaching over and catching her hands that were now twirling her hair nervously. I glanced down at them and noticed Maka was shaking. Was she afraid of how I was going to react? I ran my thumbs over her small hands and held them firmly. She glanced up at me and I could see her cheeks had gone pink.

"Maka…" I paused and gripped her hands tighter.

"Maka…I'm the one who's sorry…For everything. I've wanted to say this from the beginning…I-I've hurt you so much, and that's just not cool. I can't control this anger. I try my best, but I can't do this alone. I need you." She nodded her head at me and I held her gaze before I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't like to admit it to anyone, especially myself.

"If that means you get to control my ever move…To stay…me…I won't complain…" This was so hard to tell her…Why did I feel like I was losing my spirit? I suddenly felt her pull her hands from mine and I was instantly saddened by our lack of contact. She was my lifeline to hold onto for this conversation, and now she was taking my courage away.

"Soul, you're going to be alright." I opened my eyes and noticed she was beside me. I felt her delicate arms wrap around my neck from behind as she pulled me into a hug. I leaned back into her and let her hold me close. My face felt warm but I didn't care.

"Thanks Maka…I'm going to beat this…I promise. I hope you can forgive me one day, and I understand if you can't right now." I felt her nod against my neck. Apparently, I was correct in thinking that I wasn't yet forgiven. I sighed…That one hurt… a lot. I really couldn't blame her though… I'd given her no reason besides this conversation to trust that I wouldn't attack her in some way again. I heard her gentle voice speak up beside me.

"And I promise you that I'll be right here. You are not alone, Soul. Stop thinking that you have to do this by yourself… I'm proud of you for talking to Stein…I just wish you could've told me… " I flinched from her warm breath on my neck and the realization that it wasn't just my words that had hurt her… She felt like I didn't trust her with my feelings… Which I partially don't…there are things from my past that I don't think I'll be able to share with anybody, but right now, what Maka was saying was real.

I felt her body tremble again and I felt warmth run down my neck. Tears? She was crying? I stood up from the chair and her arms were forced to let go of me from my height. Standing this close to her I could finally see how much I had grown compared to her in the past few years… We used to be the same height…

I hesitated for a moment and looked at Maka as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was trying to make it seem like it had never happened…

I reached out slowly and pulled her close against my body. Maka didn't cry… She was a strong, independent, girl who wouldn't ever let people see her tears. I don't like to see girls cry…especially when it's Maka…and when I'm the cause of it? Well I can honestly tell you, right now, I feel like shit…

Her arms encircled my waist carefully as if she were unsure of it. I don't blame her, I'd brushed her off many time before. I was fine with this…Maka needed me, and I would help her in any way I could. I owed her that much.

I reached my hand up and pulled her head against my solid frame and flinched when I felt her nuzzle her head into my chest. My heart was pounding so hard I almost didn't feel safe to be holding Maka for fear it would burst through. I needed to let her know that she didn't need to worry for me anymore. I was going to stay with her throughout this entire ordeal with my black blood.

"I swear to you Maka, I will tell you from now on what's happing to me. I won't run away anymore…" I felt her nod against the tender skin of my scar and I gritted my teeth as a twinge of pain danced over the severed nerves. She felt my muscles tighten and raised her head to look at my clenched jaw. My crimson eyes scanned her green ones as she looked at me with concern. I smiled quickly and brushed it off as nothing. If she'd known that I still had pain from my scar… She would go back to hating herself. I couldn't stand those days. She wouldn't even look at me…just the scar. I would gladly receive it again to save her life any day.

I could tell that she didn't quite believe my fake smile, but regardless, she didn't bring it up. Her hand came up and rested against my pounding heart.

"I will do my best to not control you Soul…" I brought my hand up and placed it gently over hers. That meant a lot to me… She knew how much I detested being subdued. I felt her slide her hand out from under mine and then go back to rest both of them on my shoulder blades. She made slow, soothing, circular motions against my back and I released the tension in my body that I hadn't known I'd been under. Her hands were so soft and comforting that I had to bite my tongue to suppress a moan.

I was the first to pull away from the embrace. I was totally embarrassed from the contact and how long I had held her for as well as the actions I'd done. It wasn't like me at all. We didn't like each other like that after all, right? I hid my face with my bandaged hand and pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard Maka intake her breath sharply, then shuffle off to the side. I dropped my hand and stared after her quizzically as she left the kitchen. What was she doing now? I looked over to the reflective surface of the mirror in our hallway and I couldn't believe how red my face was!

_'Geez…she's going to think I have a fever'_ Why did I have to blush like that?! Why was I blushing in the first place?! My white hair didn't help matters any as it just made the red in my face more apparent. I groaned and continued to think about how much I was lacking in masculinity at that point when Maka walked back in with our first aid kit. I glanced back at my hand. Oh, that's what she wanted to do.

I sat back down at the table, grateful that she had something else to focus on besides my face or our previous moment. I held my hand out to her and watched her work expertly on changing out the bandages. It's sad to think that every one of the students at the DWMA were so skilled in bandaging each other up.

Maka wasn't looking at anything but my hand as she worked. I examined her face and noticed it was equally as red as mine. I smirked, exposing my serrated teeth. This caught Maka's attention and she glanced up and blushed a darker red. She quickly finished changing my bandage and retreated with the first aid kit back upstairs. I grabbed Maka's abandoned peppermint hot chocolate and finished it off. I hate to honestly admit this, but…damn that was cute…

* * *

**A/N: **

**Heh Heh...**

**Fluff **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! :3 **

**Also, if you want to see the cover picture in a larger format, here is a link to my deviantart for all of you! ;) **

**I love drawing just as much as writing! **

** art/Together-310954676**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! *hides* I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story... I'm so sorry! _ Let me explain, I work in a store at the mall and it's obviously holiday season... Yay... _ I also graduated this semester and I'm heading off to my university in January. Hopefully I won't be too busy with school so I can keep updating for you!**

**Thanks for reading! :3 **

* * *

It had been over a couple hours since Maka had retreated to her room after our moment from earlier. I glanced at the clock and determined that she'd just gone to bed. It was after midnight at this point and we still had school to go to tomorrow…Well, technically today. We'd skipped the day's classes thanks to my actions. I shrugged it off and grabbed my medicine from the cabinet in the kitchen and popped one of the pills in my mouth. I needed to start sometime so why not tonight? The sooner I could forget about the worry of losing control the better.

I opened the refrigerator, grabbed the milk from the shelf, and took a swig from the container. I almost spit out both the milk and the pill when I heard Blair's voice of panic from beside me.

"Soul you shouldn't do that, that's gross! The rest of us drink from that too!" I put the milk back in the fridge quickly and brushed my mouth with my arm. I swallowed the pill and turned to Blair. She was looking at me in shock. I flinched at the sight of the bandage over her shoulder. It looked so much worse on her as a cat. It took up too much space. Way too much.

_'I did this…' _ I looked down from her and clenched my fist.

"Hey Blair." My voice was low and held regret in the tone. I was weak…

"I'm serious mister, I don't like drinking backwash." She prattled on. I wasn't listening to her of course because I was way too concerned for her injury. The injury I caused. I reached my hand out to her tiny body and touched the bandages on her shoulder and paw.

"I'm so sorry Blair…" She batted at my hand with her paw. I felt the soft fur of her head as she nuzzled my exposed hand. I smirked. Cats really have a way of making you feel better with their antics.

"No worries my little scythey boy. I forgive you; I know what you're going through so it'll be ok." She purred.

Why was everyone so ok with me after everything I'd done? I really couldn't understand how they could just brush my deeds under the rug. I sighed and retracted my hand. Blair tilted her head to the side and looked at me in confusion. I gave her a toothy grin.

"Blair, I swear to you I will make things up to both you and Maka. I want to get better so I can live up to both your expectations of me." She shook slightly before letting out a laugh. I hadn't said anything funny… I'd been completely honest and now she was laughing at me?

"Oh Soul! Living up to our expectations would be impossible! We're girls!" she continued to laugh hysterically.

"Not what I meant Blair! Geez…" I raked a hand through my snowy hair, growling softly. I was trying to be a serious. And of course this kitty finds a way to pick through my words. I smirked. Typical Blair.

"I'll get ya for that one cat." Blair winked at me with a slight chuckle.

"I'll be waiting for the day you get me." She purred innocently. I flamed red. Also, not where I was going with that conversation. I shooed Blair out of the kitchen and reluctantly made the decision to go to bed myself. I climbed the stairs up to my room. As I was passing Maka's door I stopped and listened to the soft sounds of her music allowing her to sleep soundly. The music was gentle and calm; everything I wasn't.

I rested my hand on the door and bowed my head. I would get better… For her. As her weapon she was the most important person in my life. I would always remain beside her and give my life if I had to in order to protect hers. Since this issue with the black blood had come up I'd neglected my duties to her.

"I'm sorry, Maka…" I ran my hand down the door and continued on to my room.

I closed the door and locked myself into my dark solitude. Instead of immediately going to bed I walked over to the window and raised the panel. I rush of cold air brushed across my skin and I grinned. I glanced up at the stars and closed my eyes in delight.

I'd always been a fan of the night and I didn't like sleeping through it. The way the moon shone down on our town and played with the shadows across the buildings always made me shiver in excitement. Being a demon weapon meant I was part of this darkness and I thrived with it.

It made perfect sense that it was at night when my attacks were the worst. Demons are the very epitome of everything that is dark and they love creeping around in it. I let the coldness come over me and take my thoughts and fears away with the wind. I hadn't been visited by my demon tonight… Had my medicine already started working that quickly? For the first time I had hope for my future… Maybe this drug would help me.

I closed the window to my perfect midnight world and went to the bed. On the pillow was a note that had gone unnoticed in my desperation for the high of the night air. I looked at the delicate writing of 'Soul' on the front of the letter and questioned the reason why Maka had written me a letter. It made no sense. We lived together so she wouldn't need to write me something. I was literally right next door to her.

I tentatively opened the page.

_Soul, _

_I didn't want to bother you any more tonight so I thought I would just tell you through this letter. Thank you for what you said tonight… It really helped take the stress off of what we are dealing with. Yes Soul, notice I wrote 'we'. I appreciate you coming to me and talking. If you ever need to talk to someone you know I will always listen to you right? I don't ever want our relationship to go back to not talking and keeping secrets, ok? You're my partner and one of my best friends. Please don't change… I'll always be there to pick you up if you fall. I promise. I know we already said this early this evening but I want you to understand how serious I am about this… _

_Thanks for being there, _

_Maka _

I smirked. She really could be such a girl sometimes. I folded the paper back up and shoved it in the drawer on my nightstand. She could've easily sent me a text…no need to get all fancy and write me a letter.

I ripped my shirt off and pulled the covers over me. The cold sheets made me cringe at first but went away as I settled into my bed. My thoughts immediately going to the girl sleeping in the room beside me. The idea of her body pressed up against mine in the hug we'd shared sent pleasant chills down my spine. Why was I reacting to something like that? I never had before… but I'd never been so honest with Maka either… well, I'd never been honest with anyone now that I thought about it. Regardless, it made me feel good to have that memory of her. I was happy with the results for the night. Maka and I were back on track, Blair didn't hate me, and I'd scored some free hot chocolate in the end. Today was a win in my opinion. Well…technically yesterday…

I glanced to my alarm clock and groaned as the time was now after one in the morning and Maka and I had to be up by 7… I rolled over and shut my eyes for a night of restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I promise there will be more cute scenes. I swear. **

**Please Review and what not! It lets me know how I'm doing for you! **


End file.
